1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus provided with a correction signal generating section that generates a correction signal for compensating loss of a test signal applied to a device under test, and to a method for manufacturing a device that uses the test apparatus.
2. Related Art
When conventionally testing a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit, the acceptability of the device under test is judged by applying a prescribed test signal to the device under test and measuring a response signal output by the device under test. For example, a test is performed to determine whether the device under test is operating normally by judging whether a logic pattern of the response signal output by the device under test supplied with the test signal having a prescribed test pattern matches an expected value pattern.
When performing such a test, the test apparatus applies the prescribed signal to the device under test. If the signal is attenuated in the transmission path from the test apparatus to the device under test, however, the logic pattern of the test signal to be applied to the device under test is sometimes different from the actual logic pattern of the test signal applied to the device under test.
To solve this problem, a test apparatus is known that corrects the waveform of the test signal in advance according to the attenuation of the test signal in the transmission path. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-40112, for example, discloses a test apparatus that can generate the test signal to have emphasized edge portions by generating a plurality of pulse signals having different pulse widths, with the edge timing of the test signal as a reference, and adding the waveforms of these pulse signals to the waveform of the test signal.
This test apparatus, however, is provided with a register storing the pulse width and amplitude of the correction signal for correcting in advance the waveform of the test signal, and with a calculating apparatus that obtains the pulse width and amplitude of the correction signal for correcting the waveform of the test signal based on digital data of the waveform of the signal resulting from the test signal applied to the device under test being reflected at the end of the transmission line. Not only does this result in a complicated circuit configuration, but also necessitates changing the settings of the register and the calculating apparatus when a test signal with a different waveform is applied to the device under test.